The Business of Muzzles
by AllTheSpruceTrees
Summary: Despite his best efforts, Nick and Judy end up investigating a shop that happens to specialize in muzzles. Nick is intrigued by a display piece. His mouth got him into trouble, so what would happen to the tension between him and Judy if he couldn't talk? Rated M for light BDSM and some language. Sequel to A FOX FOR THANKSGIVING.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's note: this is continuing the story from "A Fox for Thanksgiving". This one is gonna get pretty explicit, more so than the prequel. So, it's rated M for a reason. I tried not to make background info too unnecessarily detailed; it gets in the way of the smut-fest. Obviously, I don't own Zootopia, and no one paid me to write this._

 **Chapter 1: On Carnivore Row**

Nick did all he could, but when flu season hit the ZPD, Judy Hopps was the only one well enough to be his partner on a scout out that evening. Bogo had been discrete and sensitive to his requests to not work with Judy, but eventually his hooves were tied. Nick didn't stress about it; Thanksgiving was no longer fresh in his mind. The sting of shame was a little less painful. They were past the holiday season. He knew that back in Bunnyburrow, everything had settled into a shade of January slush-bucket grey. But in Zootopia, everything was the same: temperate and sunny. Except he and Judy hadn't spoken outside work for almost 2 months, and they hadn't been alone together since.

They got their briefing from Bogo and were on their way to Carnivore Row on the east end of town. Pretty typical scenario: check it out undercover, report back. As they were walking to the car in the dark, Judy hung back a few steps and stopped.

"Nick?...Shouldn't...Shouldn't we talk about what happened?"

"Yeah...probably." Nick sighed loudly and scratched behind his ear.

"What happened, Nick?"

"I'm pretty sure I molested you on a train."

"I mean...why?" She asked, pleaded. Nick stood up a little straighter and delivered the answer he'd rehearsed.

"Because, Judy, I have unmanaged feelings for you that were intensified by biological urges. Although that's no excuse, it was my first time in the autumn, and I let it get the best of me. I took it out on you." He turned to look at her directly.

"I'm sorry." He meant it. He was. Judy was silent. She just stood there. She was holding her paws up to her chest.

"I forgive you, Nick." Nick exhaled a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Thanks, Carrots."

"I mean, don't get me wrong. I still feel, kinda, I dunno, weird about it. But I'm choosing to think the best of you." She smiled a heart-breaking smile. He didn't deserve those feelings or that smile. He was such a dick.

"Just don't do it again." She said, sweetly. Nick smiled and put up two fingers.

"Scout's honor."

Judy sat silently in the patrol car next to him. The awkwardness filled the car like humidity. He'd opted to drive this time. It would give him something to focus on. Since he'd deliberately tried to not look at Judy prior to their little friendship mending in the parking lot, he did finally notice that Judy was dressed really cute for this undercover patrol. Skirt and leggings, pullover, light jacket… She knew they were checking out a shop front on Carnivore Row, right? She looked just a bit too wholesome. Carnivore Row was a seedy part of town, full of run-down apartments and shops for every vice imagined by mammals. Seriously, were there little hearts on her pullover? What was she thinking…

Although she'd forgiven him, it's not like nothing happened. The ride over wasn't exactly long, but it felt like the moment after you tell an inappropriate joke and you're just embarrassed forever. Judy hadn't responded to his actual feelings. What does "think the best" mean? Did she trust him again or not? He knew things would never go back to the way they were. So, what was it going to be like now? He'd settle for "partners", but he'd kill for "friends". These were the sorts of things that they both thought about instead of talking to each other.

They parked a few blocks away from the shop suspected as a drop-off point for smuggled drugs. It was called MUZZLOVE. Stupid name. But as they walked around the corner, he realized how appropriate it was. The window had a huge poster of a tiger. A well-built tiger, muzzled, whose wrists were bound in some kind of leather clasp. Oh...it's this kind of place. He noticed Judy pause slightly as they came into view of the shop.

"N-No way."

"Oh, way, little bunny. Heh." This was just his luck.

"A...novelty shop?"

Their job was just to scout it out as customers. Judy went in first. If she was nervous or embarrassed, she'd gotten much better at hiding it. The shop was barely lit and full of all manner of lewd displays. Collars, muzzles, leather, vinyl, leashes, spikey things, lubricants, every size and style of dildo proudly on display...Nick whistled.

"Impressive." There was some sort of harness contraption on an elephant mannequin. That couldn't be comfortable, but comfort was hardly the point. The point, it seemed, was to make sure the elephant's trunk and front legs were completely immobile. The trunk was encased in chrome clasps and unforgiving vinyl, held straight down with straps around the front legs and waist. Ouch.

"This is barbaric." Judy's voice was low and dismissive. She wasn't as innocently shocked as she was at the naturalist club. This wasn't embarrassing, it was low.

"Now, now, violence is a part of everyone's nature."

"Haven't we all evolved beyond that?"

"Evolved beyond sex? Hardly." He couldn't help an embarrassed smile. What happened to Nick was more than proof enough that this particular part of nature wasn't going anywhere. Nope. Shame still stings.

"This is just brutal. An outlet for mammals to be cruel to one another."

"Look, this kind of thing has been around for a long time. Sex WAS violence; mammals used to actually fight for mates, remember learning about that in school? Thousands of years of evolution and talks about consent, but where did all the urges go? Some of them ended up here."

Nick knew he had the factual upperground. Although the moral ground was lost, the whole idea still held a certain appeal to him. 'Anyone can be anything'. Ok, but what if you wanted to be a little mean? A little primitive? He thought back to his time in Bunnyburrow, how he was ruled by those primitive drives. How he felt positively predatory in the corn maze and when he...well...kinda assaulted Judy on the train. Yes, he regretted that last bit, but the appeal wasn't lost on him. He couldn't tell Judy that her scent and the feel of her was always in the back of his mind. He couldn't say out loud how he wanted to feel her beneath him. Foxes are certainly on the smaller end of predators. He couldn't tell her that feeling physically powerful over her felt damn good.

"No civilized mammal would ever participate in this."

"Look at you, Miss Small-Minded."

"Muzzles have meaning. They represent a distrust of predators. What predator would allow themselves to be muzzled?" the thought of being muzzled made him feel a little sick. The wire cage around his mouth; he remembered the metallic taste it had.

It was then that a display piece caught Nick's eye. It was a zebra bust with a leather muzzle. Unlike the cage style, this muzzle was like a leather glove for your face. The snout was completely covered in the light brown sleeve, and shiny chrome rings held the ties in place around the back of the head. The result was tight and firm, but the leather looked soft. Nick tried not to think too hard about what it was made of when he ran his paw over it. It was like velvet, a tactile pleasure to touch.

"Yeah, that's a customer favorite." Nick was startled by the young wolf who appeared next to him.

"R-really now? Why's that, do you think?" A cursory check of the shop confirmed that Judy was browsing near the cash wrap, actually doing her job while he was (apparently) distracting the associate.

"Yeah, sales have been great for muzzles. It's mostly thanks to this new pred-prey hook-up scene, ya know?"

"No, do tell."

"Yeah, predators say wearing a muzzle makes prey more comfortable and willing to go on the offensive. It's an acknowledgement of the threat that predators still present by allowing someone else to control it. Both partners find that pretty fulfilling. I've heard there are some clubs where all preds are muzzled. Voluntarily, of course." Nick just stared at the muzzle. Fangs would definitely be less menacing if you couldn't see them.

"I think this style is hot right now because it makes it so the wearer can't even talk. Facial expression's really impossible. No smiling, nothing. All you've got to communicate with are your eyes, ears, and any growls or cries you can muster. Kinda like way back when."

In the past, Nick's mouth had been his livelihood. His quick wit, confidence, and hustles were all based on his ability to convince with his words. But lately, his mouth had caused him nothing but grief. The things he'd said to Judy, the way he... Yeah, nothing good. What would he do if he couldn't talk? How would others act around him if he just kept his mouth shut? If all anyone...if all Judy could see were his eyes and ears, what would she think? Would she actually give him a chance if he couldn't lie or keep secrets?

He looked back at her; she was perusing lubricants as casually as you'd buy hand soap. He had missed her. He hadn't confronted the loneliness he'd felt these last 2 months because he knew it'd hurt. He wasn't wrong. He exhaled slowly, his breath catching a little in his throat. Maybe things would turn around now. Of course, he didn't deserve a chance. But his feelings were out in the open now, and she still forgave him.

He turned to the display. This wasn't like the muzzle of his youth at all. It was softer, more purposeful. The mammal wearing it would be forced to be honest. This wasn't about a lack of trust, it was about gaining trust.

"Hmmm...since the whole 'savage' thing blew over, there's been a resurgence in support for pred-prey relationships. So yeah, I'd say our clientele is split 50-50 or so." The wolf had wandered away while Nick was thinking to himself. Now, he was answering Judy's question as she made her way towards the exit. Nick shook his head a bit, refocused, and walked out after her. The wolf reminded them that they were welcome back anytime. Nick noticed that Judy had slipped something in her jacket pocket. A receipt? But she didn't buy anything. He wanted to say something, but decided not to.

They walked back to the patrol car in agonizing, awkward silence. They had just visited a sex shop "together". He wanted to ask her if she'd noticed any carrot-flavored lube. It'd be funny. Maybe she'd grace him with a giggle. But for some reason, he just kept putting it off.

 _I'll wait another few seconds. Just a little longer._

He kept saying this to himself, but they had already reached the car, buckled in, and were heading back to the precinct and neither of them had said a word. Judy was driving.

"You're quiet." she said, without only a little feeling. Nick didn't reply.

"What, did that shop make you feel uncomfortable?" She was trying to tease him to cheer him up. Nick looked at her and cocked an eyebrow.

At some point since they left the store, Nick had decided to try a little experiment: he wasn't going to speak for awhile. He hadn't decided how long, but he was just going to keep his mouth shut; he wanted to see where it went. No smiling, either. No laughing, no smirking (God, how he loved to smirk, especially at Judy). Eyes and ears, only.

"So, I didn't notice anything suspicious by the cash wrap. Place was pretty clean and the store front was larger than I thought, so that back room must be pretty small. Just a break room and some inventory. Anything about the clerk catch your attention?" Nick shook his head.

"Why are you being so weird? Come on. This is work." She bumped his shoulder with her fist and smiled. He was grateful for the physical contact. But he just shrugged his shoulders.

"Well... Anyway…" Judy continued on in a stream of consciousness about all that she'd seen. Details, assumptions, things to follow up on. Nick listened intently, nodding where he felt appropriate. After a few minutes, the conversation started to shift.

"The clerk said their clientele is an even split between predator and prey. I really hadn't thought there'd be so many predator customers. I mean, half the merchandise in there is offensive to predators. Did you see that one harness set with claw marks all over it? So tasteless. It's like they're ok with being treated as untrustworthy. I mean, prey can bite and scratch with the best of them. It's not like predators are the only mammals that are physically threatening." Judy had started rambling. Nick recognized this. She was filling the awkward silence with her voice. Was she nervous? Why was she babbling on? Nick offered only small gestures in response while he studied her carefully. She was glancing at him occasionally through the corner of her eye.

 _What are you doing, Judy? Why are you still talking?_ Nick ached to say something. He'd passed up so many great pun opportunities.

They came to a red light, and a cheetah and a rhino were crossing the street. They were obviously a couple. The high-pitched giggles, the casual contact, the gentle brush of hooves and paws. They looked happy. Nick suppressed a smile, but Judy just stared.

"Huh, well, look at that."

 _Judy, awkward much?_

"Well, I'm happy for them. But I mean, jeez, that's gotta be tough right? How could that ever work out for them? They're not even in the same family; it'd never work, right?" Judy turned to look at him. Nick looked back at her, and he locked eyes with her. A sudden, familiar tension had filled the patrol car.

"Even if the culture around them accepts their relationship, their families might not. Their coworkers and bosses might not be ok with it, especially if they're involved in PR or something. Not that I think they should be discriminated against, and they should totally do what feels right to them, I'm just saying it's what some mammals are like. Am I right? Tell me I'm right." She looked at him, a hint of a smile on her face. He almost fell for it. He didn't smile back. He just looked at her. He was blank. She swallowed, exhaled, and turned back to the road. It was only another 30 seconds or so before Judy started up again. Her attempt to neutralize the tension growing between them was to keep blabbering on, saying whatever came to mind. Nick was loving it. She was getting herself tangled up in her thoughts; there was no good place to stop, so she kept going.

"Oh, and then there's the size difference! That's gotta be tough. I mean, I'm not saying you've gotta be the same size, but a gap like that's hard to bridge. How are you supposed to be intimat-I, I mean sheesh, poor guy can barely kiss her, she's so much taller. I-I wonder what the risk of injury is. Imagine taking that 911 call, oh man." There it was. She brought up sex. Nick heard it in her voice that sex was the topic she thought about first and was trying to avoid saying out loud. He was watching her tumble down a rabbit hole of her own making. Nick saw it all unfolding before him like a treasure map. He knew where she was going, and she didn't need his help getting there. Next, she'd start with the hypotheticals. About a minute later, he was right.

"I mean, not that I would, but if I ever had a predator mate, he'd have to be small. I mean, not like rodent small, but comparably sized. Wh-who wants to get stepped on when you're on a date? So tigers, lions, bears are out...a dog, maybe?" Nick's heart was in his throat as they pulled into the ZPD parking lot. He felt like his insides were tied in a knot that was too tight. For the last 17 minutes, he'd been completely silent. Had he ever gone so long? He realized he'd been clenching his jaw for some time. His mouth felt stiff.

"What about you, Nick? I mean if you...had a...um…" she didn't finish her question. She didn't have to, obviously. But Nick didn't answer. He just looked at her. She hadn't made eye contact, her hands were still at 10 and 2. Then, slowly, she pulled her paws into her chest, turned and looked at him. Her eyes were big and serious, her ears lowered. She wanted an answer.

 _You already know what I think._ He just kept looking at her. Maybe she could read his thoughts if he thought them loudly enough. She really was pretty. She had lovely fur, a great shape, and that little nose… who wouldn't be enamored with her? When Nick still didn't respond, she wavered. She glanced back and forth between him and her paws before sitting back slowly, as if defeated.

"Judy." She shot upright at the sound of Nick's voice.

"Y-Yes?"

"You shouldn't waste time submitting your report. Bogo will definitely say something if he sees that you need overtime for this." Judy paused longer than he thought she would.

"O-oh! Right, right, I'm gonna go do that." She grabbed the keys, shut her door, and practically ran to the ZPD. Nick let out a long sigh. His shift was just starting. Good thing he had a lot to think about.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: in private**

Nick wasted almost no time going back to the shop that evening. He was on autopilot. He had tried for the last 8 hours, but he couldn't seem to talk himself out of it. Listening to Judy speak her mind like that...he wanted it to continue. How much further would she go if she knew he wouldn't have a comeback? The muzzle that had so intrigued him wasn't cheap, but he bought it anyway. Nick had to admit that the muzzle was for himself so that the clerk could measure him to select the right size. He'd probably regret buying it, and he was sure the return policy wasn't flexible at a place like this. As he gathered up his purchase, the wolf clerk spoke to him.

"That bunny, from last night… I know it's none of my business, but she's your partner, right?"

"You're right… It's none of your business." Nick wasn't in the mood to entertain gossip.

"Ah, sorry, man." He looked genuinely embarrassed. Nick felt sorry for him. They still lived in a city where such relationships were taboo; he probably just wanted offer his support. That's how he made money after all.

"...just out of curiosity, why do you ask?" The wolf smiled back.

"I was gonna say that rabbits make hella great partners, amiright? I'm surprised we don't have more rabbits on the pred-prey scene."

"Oh really? And why's that?"

"Well, they're easily shocked. Everything seems exciting and just a bit dangerous to them. Keeps it fresh. Plus, way back when, they used to mate year round, so most females still consider themselves to be in a state of low-arousal constantly. I had a bunny partner once. Man, she went from 0 to 60 in no time. A welcome surprise, though, I tell ya." He was sure that the wolf only stopped because Nick's mouth was hanging open.

Nick left the shop and was on the train home when he realized he had his hand in his bag. The muzzle almost felt like it was melting in his paw. He didn't know why he felt embarrassed by it though and pulled his hand out. It's not like a single mammal on the train noticed or cared. He closed his eyes and lingered on what the clerk at the shop had told him. He knew bunnies were easy to shock; everybody knows that, but he hadn't considered it much in the context of sex or relationships. Is that why she let things get as far as they did on the train? Had she been too shocked to pull away until he was practically dry-humping her? Then again, if bunnies are slightly aroused most of the time, could that account for her racing heart? She was breathing like she'd been running. And she hadn't been angry or scared, which were two completely understandable reactions to the way he'd been acting. She just looked surprised. Even in the car earlier, she didn't seem embarrassed.

Once home, he set out the muzzle on his dresser. It was well made, and had a nice heft to it for what it was. He took a deep breath and put it on. He had a moment where he felt a little claustrophobic, a memory of being muzzled as a kid. But he reminded himself that he was the one doing this. No one was doing it to him. He was alone, in private. Also, the smell was kinda nice. He paused, and then pulled the straps tight. The tension caught him a bit off guard. He looked up and could see himself in the mirror. His eyes were big, his mouth was crammed into that tiny leather sleeve. Who could he hurt like this? He looked scared and helpless. He took a few breaths.

His chest felt like a muscle that had been flexed for too long. His nose wasn't covered in any way, but he was finding it hard to breathe. It took him a moment to realize that he'd also have trouble walking. His erection surprised him. He wanted to laugh, but he couldn't. He had to really work to make any noise besides a hum. Even smiling was actually impossible. He felt his face begin to redden. He took a few steps back and looked at himself. He looked thoroughly debauched: flushed face, heavy eyes, muzzle, obvious hard-on. He was a mess. What would Judy think if she saw him like this? He put his hands behind his back. He looked even more defenseless now. His feelings laid completely bare; he couldn't hide anything. He couldn't disguise his desire; one glance and anyone would know what he was thinking about. Even Judy wasn't that dense. What would she do if she had complete control over the situation? Over him? His cock twitched at the thought. Traitor.

Over the next week, Nick wore the muzzle a few more times, but always in the comfort and privacy of his apartment. It didn't take long for him to get used to it, even look forward to it. The muzzle was a reminder that he was an animal, an animal that had given in to primitive urges. Maybe this was punishment? Forcing himself to see his desires outwardly? He didn't feel punished though, but he did he feel honest. And just a bit excited. The muzzle was soft, but the lines were clean-cut. It looked good, especially when it was all he was wearing, and his erection was no lie. He liked it. He felt himself slowly reaching the low-boil of perversion. It was the fox hole all over again.

After talking to Bogo, Judy and Nick were on the track to mending their partnership at the ZPD. They'd even had a pancake run with a few other officers. It wasn't like old times, but it was better. That week had given Nick plenty of time to reacquaint himself with Judy's scent. It took awhile, but he could now detect it again. It was constant, but easily masked by the smell of other mammals larger than her. The few precious times that they were alone for a few minutes, all he could smell was her. He'd missed it. Her scent never failed to arouse him; memories of Thanksgiving would come flooding back, uninvited and embarrassing as they were. Her gentle sway when she walked, the generous width of her hips, the soft fluff on the underside of her tail, he recalled all these things when he muzzled himself after getting off duty. He wanted to take his muzzle sessions further. He wanted to be selfish and masterbate, imagining what Judy would do if she clearly understood his feelings. Maybe she would make him pay for what he'd done...And while the possibilities in Nick's mind knew no end, he couldn't do it. He didn't deserve to feel good by revisiting things that weren't offered to him. So he'd lie there, alone, muzzled and suffering. He was setting himself up again, laying the groundwork for his feelings to boil over. Hadn't he learned his lesson the first time?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: in the car**

It was only their second time working alone together since Thanksgiving. The entire patrol had gone well. The conversation was focused on work, and when it wasn't, it was fun. It made Nick's heart feel a bit lighter. They were smiling, making terrible puns, they even made plans for pancakes afterwards. It felt overly sweet, sappy even. Nick started to feel the guilt rise in his throat like bile. Judy didn't know. Judy didn't know what he'd been doing privately. He was sorry for the train incident, but he hadn't really changed his ways or his thinking. She didn't know that muzzling himself had turned into a daily activity, and that she was at the center of those fantasies. He felt like he was lying to her again. Lying to that sweet, adorable bunny who was finally beginning to trust him again. Should he tell her?

They finished their patrol pretty close to Nick's place. He asked if they could swing by so he could grab something before they drove back to the ZPD. Nick came back out with the muzzle in a gym bag.

"Hittin' the gym, slick? I've gotta start going more often. I always sleep better when I do." Nick looked at the clock. It was about 25 minutes from his apartment to the precinct with typical traffic. Once he closed the car door, he stopped speaking. Judy continued to talk about gyms, expensive memberships, getting laughed at by larger mammals when she struggled with small weights. A few moments later, she realized what was going on.

"Oh boy, this game again?" She said with a little laugh.

"You realize that I have hundreds of siblings, right? I'm not falling for it. I'll get you to talk eventually." And for awhile, Judy didn't say anything. The clock was ticking, the minutes passing. Was she using his own scheme against him? Did she think she could get him to talk by not talking? Sly bunny, but it wasn't going to work.

They were coming up on some heavy traffic. Judy let out a long sigh.

"Nick, if you've got something to say, don't you think you should just say it?" Now seemed like as good a time as any. There were no other cars surrounding them at eye level, and they'd be stop and go for awhile. It was like the universe had given him back the few precious minutes that he'd lost in the standstill with Judy. Nick reached into his bag and pulled out the muzzle.

"Wh-What is that?" Putting it on was like a reflex at this point. In a flash, he had it on and pulled tight. He was facing forward, looking at her out of the corner of his eye. He wanted her to see exactly what it was. God, her face. Shocked.

"Nick, take that off. Why are y- Nick, come on." She lowered her voice.

"Someone is gonna see you! Do you know how unprofessional this is? Whatever you're thinking, stop thinking it! Nick!" Her voice was a harsh whisper, but she yelped when someone behind her honked because she hadn't moved forward in traffic. She covered her mouth and inched the car forward slowly. That little sound set off sparks in Nick's chest. He could feel himself breathing faster. Judy was squirming in her seat, her eyes darting around. And then she came to the same conclusion that Nick had; no one could see in the car.

Nick sensed the change in her. Her smell became stronger, her muscles tensed, her breath quickened, and she bore holes into him with her gaze. She looked him up and down. In his uniform, muzzled, breathing a little harder than he thought he should be. Nick felt embarrassed, but it felt good to see the little bunny checking him out so overtly.

"We shouldn't be doing this, right?" Nick nodded his head slowly. She reached for her belt and held up her pair of handcuffs.

"Put your paws behind your back, Nick." His heart figuratively lept out of his chest. His surprise was evident. She said it with such a cool face, like it was nothing. He turned in his seat, put his hands behind his back, and let Judy cuff him. Now, he was completely defenseless, completely harmless. He couldn't remove the muzzle if someone happened to see. He was still in uniform. He was in her custody. His mind raced.

 _What are you plotting, Carrots?_

Traffic stopped again.

"Turn this way." He did.

"Come closer." He did. He'd never seen her eyes look quite this way. Her expression was new to him. Her face was firm, but her voice was soft. She unbuckled herself and turned to face him. He wasn't expecting the hand on his cheek, and he nearly recoiled from it. Her soft paw and the unbroken eye contact were making him swoon. She stroked his cheek gently; he closed his eyes and let her do what she wanted.

She looked down. Of course he was aroused, but he was a bit embarrassed that it had taken so little to get him going. She looked back up and smiled at him. It was a naughty smile, a smile that was just condescending enough to be exciting. Nick suppressed a whimper, but not very well.

Judy started to unbutton his shirt. Her little paws seemed to go painfully slow down the row of buttons. She leaned into him, put her muzzle to his neck and inhaled. Nick couldn't keep his voice down at that point. He had fireworks in his chest. She smelled so good, the paws on his chest stroking his fur softly, so soft it was infuriating, like being tickled. He tried to get closer, to lean into her. She retreated a little. She wasn't going to let him be in control. He whined at her.

"You're a hot mess, Nick. You should see yourself." She smirked at him.

 _Judy, sweet Jesus!_

"Get up on your knees." He did. He was now completely facing her, his head almost hitting the roof of the car. His erection was ridiculous, the proverbial elephant in the room. His shirt was completely open, and she rested her forehead on his belly while she unbuckled his pants. He didn't hold back his moans. Why bother? As if she couldn't see. As if she didn't already know how badly he wanted her. He wanted to hold her, but he couldn't. She unzipped and opened his pants just enough to give him some relief, but she stopped there. He ached for more; why did she stop? He tried to plead with his eyes.

 _Don't stop. Please, Judy, don't…_

She smiled up at him.

"You're gonna have to beg louder than that." Nick made the loudest noise he could muster. It was a sound of complete surrender. He clenched his eyes shut, his face burning, his whole body starting to tremble. He was seen and completely known.

"That's better." She leaned forward and bit his hip, just below the band of his shorts. He gasped and swung his hips forward, his cock pushing up under her chin.

"You're really selfish, ya know that?" He nodded emphatically. He was. He was selfish and manipulative. He'd spent most of his life conning and hustling. Submission was unknown to him. Now, he had invited someone else to control him.. He deserved this taste of his own medicine.

"That's no good, Nick. Do I need to make you pay?" He looked down. Her face was positively lewd. Who knew she could look at anyone that way… her lips were slightly parted, her chest heaving, her eyes taking in everything she saw. Her ears twitched with every noise he made. He wanted to pay. He wanted to be made to pay.

Another honk broke the spell over them. Judy screamed, Nick fell off his knees. She fumbled to put the car back in gear while Nick panicked for a second. She quickly undid his cuffs so he could take off the muzzle. Pulling it off his face was no small feet, like trying to pull off a wetsuit. Once off, the sensation of release overwhelmed him, and he gasped for breath as he sank deep into the seat. He was practically panting. He closed his eyes and tried to get ahold of himself. It took a moment, but he got his composure back, buttoned his pants and shirt, and then turned to look at her.

"Holy shit, Judy."

"Nick, Oh gosh, I-" she looked mortified. A red flush was spreading over her face.

"Seriously, holy shit."

"I know, I know, I'm so so sorry! I don't know what I was thinking, I-"

"Oh, I think I know exactly what you were thinking." She turned to look at him. She was suddenly timid, unsure of herself.

"You want me, Judy. I made myself vulnerable, and you swooped in to take advantage of it. You gotta admit, it was too rare an opportunity to pass up."

"Nick...I'm sorry."

"Sorry? God, Judy, you gave me what I wanted, and you're apologizing?"

"H-How could you possibly want that!?"

"Do you want me, Judy?"

"...yes."

"That's what I wanted. You showed me. You want me as much as I want you. You weren't scared on the train. You weren't even embarrassed! You li-You liked it, didn't you? Oh, you sly bunny."

"I was, I was confused! You're my partner and my friend…"

"But you want me anyway."

"Yes, but-"

"And here I thought it was just me. All I had to do was shut up. Who knew?" Nick let out a little laugh. He saw himself in the side mirror. His face was still a little flushed. He certainly looked as sexed up as he felt.

"I mean, damn, Carrots…" She smiled a sheepish smile.

"Well, I had some time to think about it…" He cocked an eyebrow at her, and felt his heart start to race again.

"I got something at MUZZLOVE, too." She winked at him.

"I'll have to show it to you after pancakes."

 _Author's note: Gotta stop here. I usually have a thing about not posting anything until it's finished, but eh. What the heck. It's almost Christmas._

 _Happy Holidays, all! Next chapter is called "at the diner" and it's gonna get even better. Promise._


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's Note: I've received so much support (and begging) for this next chapter. This is also the penultimate chapter. I hope it was worth the ridiculously long wait._

 **Chapter 4: at the diner**

It was their diner. THEIR diner. They were off duty, in civilian clothes, and going to THEIR diner. Just the two of them. When was the last time? October?

Their patrol had ended abruptly when they got to the ZPD and went to their respective locker rooms to change. The atmosphere between Nick and Judy felt serious, like a small dam holding back a big river. What had happened in the car kept playing over and over in Nick's head as he undressed. The way she'd looked at him, the cool way she assumed control, how she called him out for what he was…

" _You're a hot mess, Nick."_

" _You're really selfish, ya know that?"_

" _Do I need to make you pay?"_

Replaying the scene over and over again in the locker room made his jaw tighten. His breath kept catching in his chest, like his breathing was too shallow. They didn't talk about what was going to happen next, what they were now. He couldn't repress a chuckle when he imagined discussing what had just transpired over pancakes and coffee in a public place.

 _She wants me. I know it now._ Nick could live with that.

They took the train to their diner. It wasn't far. They did small talk and kept it casual; it was like a well-rehearsed play. He said something, she responded like she usually would, they laughed and groaned at each other's jokes, and shared funny memes on their phones. Nothing unusual, not one response out of place. But the thoughts were there; the air had changed. This was all a ruse. It was all fake. Just beneath the surface, Nick knew, what happened in the car hadn't actually ended yet.

Judy had forgiven him, and they'd obviously had some sort of breakthrough, but as they approached the entrance to The Yellow Arrow Diner, Nick wondered if he should be the first to say something. What should he say? He had his gym bag with him, but -

"Do you want to continue? From where we stopped in the car?" Judy had beat him to it. Her hand was on the door, ready to pull it open.

"Absolutely. 100%." He caught the smile that played at the corner of her mouth.

"Good. After we go inside, go into the bathroom and take off your shorts." And with that simple command, she opened the door. Nick took a deep breath and followed her.

The Yellow Arrow was famous for it's pie and coffee, but the pancakes were a well-kept secret. You just ordered "breakfast", and that's where the pancakes came from. The tiny place smelled magical; Nick had nursed more than one hangover here, but his best memories were stacks of pancakes and many refills of coffee with Judy. After good patrols and bad, after painful, frustrating roadblocks, and after they caught the bad guy, most of them had ended here. The last 2 months, when they hadn't come alone, dwindled away in Nick's mind. The present was what mattered. They were here, at THEIR diner, just the two of them, and he wasn't going to be wearing any underwear.

Judy secured their usual booth; it was prime real estate at The Yellow Arrow. It was a pretty small booth, cozy for a mammal around Nick's size, near a waitress station, but not in full view of other customers or anyone really. They'd discussed police business before, and the staff all knew they were cops. A little privacy was awarded to them, and Nick was more thankful for it now than he'd ever been. As he came back from the bathroom, shorts in his gym bag, he saw that Judy hadn't sat down yet. She was waiting for him.

"After you." She said, offering him the inside seat. Nick cocked an eyebrow and slid into the seat. He was cornered and out of sight. He now had some idea of what this little bunny wanted when no one was watching; his eagerness returned full throttle. But much to his surprise, Judy didn't sit next to him. She sat down in the seat across the table.

"Don't worry, I'll move over there later." Then, with a betraying nonchalance, Judy moved her foot to brush against his leg. Footsie? Gosh, it was like being 13 again. So vanilla. Nick smiled softly. Their waitress, a sweet tiger named Jamie, brought them coffee and menus. They waved the menus aside, ordered breakfast, and just as she turned to leave, Judy made her move. She slid her foot up Nick's leg and between his thighs to rest lightly on his crotch. Nick inhaled deeply. She was gentle, and he was glad that she wasn't going to keep him waiting forever.

"So, tell me about what happened in the car," she asked, sipping her coffee.

"What, weren't you there?"

"I want you to say it. Out loud." The pressure between his legs increased when Judy pressed down with her foot. Not painfully, just enough to get him to focus.

"Well, I showed you the muzzle I bought."

"It's nice. It suits you." Her smile was too sweet for the statement. It wasn't a new tie or a haircut.

"Glad you like it."

"So that's all? What happened next?"

"I put it on, you handcuffed me, and...took advantage of the opportunity presented to you." Judy had turned her ankle, and the bottom of her foot gently began to stroke the bottom and sides of Nick's crotch. His excitement was growing. Surely, she'd noticed.

"I feel a bit guilty about it, actually." She increased the pressure. Nick sat up straighter. "I mean, I acted so offended on the train. But you were right, you know...I liked it." Her unbroken eye contact over the rim of her coffee mug was a sight he hoped he'd never forget. Her eyes were so focused, hungry to see everything before her. She was carefully watching his every movement. Nick's face felt warm; his erection continued to grow, unrestricted by shorts. "I know you don't want me to apologize, but I feel like such a hypocrite...did I take it too far?"

"Judy, I left myself open. I made myself vulnerable. I didn't have to; I wanted to." He made sure their eyes connected. "Besides, I'm pretty sure I have more to be sorry for than you do. I won't lie - I'm kinda hoping you won't let me off so easy…" Nick slid down further in his seat and spread his legs a little further.

"Oh, aren't you the bold one?" Her smile had turned sly. She spread her toes and rubbed them along his entire length. Nick had already shown all his cards, so it seemed pointless to hide his enjoyment. His muscles stiffened, he swallowed loudly, and looked down. With the utmost care, she was caressing his cock with her foot. A foot job in a restaurant in broad daylight where people knew them…

"The squeaky wheel, right?" He winked at her.

"Don't speak until the food comes. And maybe you'll get to cum after that." Nick's inhale was sharper than he'd intended. She wouldn't bring him that far here, would she? He held his jaw shut and waited patiently while Judy got up and moved in to sit next to him. She grabbed a straw from the condiment holder and removed the wrapper gently.

"Give me your paws." With the straw wrapper, she tied his thumbs together with a tight knot. "If you break the wrapper, we stop. Understand?" Nick nodded, but had a hard time imagining the wrapper lasting through pancakes. How was he supposed to eat?

When Judy reached down with her paw to stroke his inner thigh, Nick realized he had a bigger problem than pancakes. She was close, really close, to touching him.

"The train was just the tip of the iceberg, right? If I hadn't stopped you, you'd have done something far worse, I bet. Seriously, Nick. Taking advantage of a cute little bunny. It's pretty low." Her paw moved, and Nick couldn't hold back the small noise he'd been keeping in his mouth. He sounded pitiful. She grabbed him and boldly explored him through his trousers. His shape, length, heft, Nick let his face go slack as she satiated her curiosity. What was she trying to achieve?

"I've only seen a tiny glimpse of how despicable you are. You have a lot more to show me, right?" She unzipped his trousers. "Just how low can you go?" When she touched him, Nick moaned out loud. She'd taken him past the point where composure was a priority. He kept his paws out of her way, but his palms were starting to sweat. The wrapper wouldn't last. She was actively jerking him off; she wasn't teasing anymore. Nick tried to watch her stroke him with her tiny little paw, but it was almost too much. He put his head against the back of the booth, closed his eyes, and tried to take deep breaths. It wasn't working.

"I wonder where our food is. Jamie should be coming any minute now." Nick wasn't going to last that long. He peeked just enough to see her through the corner of his eye. She looked exactly like he hoped. She looked excited, pleased with herself and with him.

"Wow, Nick. Are you gonna cum already? I didn't realize you were so easy." She picked up the pace. Nick's eyes rolled back in his head. "I didn't know you were such a slut." Nick chuckled nervously. The knot inside of him was being pulled tighter and tighter. Nick knew how this was going to end. She wanted him to cum. But as he felt his orgasm approaching, Judy's ear twitched. Nick held his breath. She stopped and pulled his paws into his lap just as Jamie rounded the corner with a huge tray.

 _Damn. Damn. Damn. No!_ He whined in frustration, but deftly turned it into a whistle of appreciation.

"Th-That looks amazing. Wow." The universe was supremely unfair. Judy gladly accepted a refill on her coffee, and then they were alone again.

"Phew...close call."

"You tease. What the hell…" He couldn't not smile. He took a couple of deep breaths before digging into pancakes. It was then that he realized that the wrapper had gotten moist and fallen from his thumbs.

"Tsk tsk. That's too bad." Judy said, playfully.

"So, now what? Are we … done? Have I been adequately punished now?" He raised his eyebrows. Yes, he was greedy and selfish. He wanted more.

"Hmmm...I'll probably need the rest of the day to make sure you've learned your lesson."

"Oh good. Because I'm still thinking some pretty punishable thoughts, little bunny." He knew what it felt like to be touched by Judy. Her attention and her affection were addictive. He wanted more. If playing the naughty boy, if being a little slut for Judy made her step up and take control, it was fine with him.

"I'll try not to disappoint." She winked at him.

As they moved through their meal, Nick came down off his sexed-up cloud nine. It was the second time today he'd been teased with no relief. Twice now, the bunny sitting next to him had him panting for more. Nick wasn't one to feel shame, but the tightness he felt throughout his body was just that.

"You never did tell me what you bought at MUZZLOVE."

"You're right, I didn't." _That's a non-answer, Carrots._

"...is it for me?"

"Yes." Nick chuckled.

"It hardly seems fair that everything's for me."

"Yeah, well, I have _such_ a spoiled fox on my hands. You need training." She delivered the last sentence watching him over the rim of her coffee cup.

"And you're gonna do that, are you?" He raised an eyebrow at her. He was crazy for her, and for this new side of her. Her confidence was commendable, but where had it come from? Judy reached into her pocket and slid a business card in front of him. It was from MUZZLOVE with an address written on the back.

"We're going to meet there tonight at 10."

"And this place is…"

"It's called 'The Dog Park'. The manager of MUZZLOVE told me about it." Nick remembered something vaguely, and then he remembered it very clearly.

"Apparently, all predators have to be leashed or muzzled to be allowed inside the main club. Nonetheless, this is a little more public than we've done so far today; other mammals will definitely see us."

"But, I suppose that's the point." Nick was a little nervous. He knew everyone. E. This would have consequences for the foreseeable future.

"So, what am I wearing to this little soiree?" Judy pulled a small, black shopping bag out of her jacket pocket.

"Just your muzzle and what's in this bag." The bag in question was too small for clothes. And something inside jingled when she pulled it out.

 _Author's Note: Chapter 5 is called "at the dog park". I'm currently working on it and would love any suggestions or feedback. It'll be the last chapter, so I promise to put as much of my smutty soul into it as I reasonably can. Thanks for the support!_


	5. Chapter 5 (End)

Chapter 5: At the dog park

Nick arrived at 'The Dog Park' fully clothed. Judy arrived not long after him, carrying that small shopping bag, which was now stuffed full with his muzzle. She also had a larger shopping bag with her. Was it for her?

He'd researched this place beforehand. Tonight was some sort of open house; with relaxed rules, it was meant to be an open space for people to mingle and experiment. When Nick perused the short list of "Dog Park Open House No-Noes", he realized there would be nothing hard-core or scary... in the main club. You had to be a member if you wanted to get further than that anyway. The speciality rooms were still governed by the "Dog Park House Rules", the descriptions of which, honestly, made him blush.

Judy and Nick nodded at each other and walked inside. It was still early in the evening, but they weren't the only ones arriving. Mammals of every size and predilection were mingling about. Most of them were in street clothes, some in costumes, a few were naked. The main club was a huge open room, separated by a bar and a multi-tiered stage floor. There were no places to hide, no booths or isolated corners. The lighting was nice, though. Dim, but not so dark you'd hurt yourself. There was some equipment about the room: cuffs, benches, slings and the like, along with glow-in-the-dark spray bottles with paper towel dispensers attached. Probably good to clean up after yourselves...

A gruff-looking antelope walked up to them and handed them each a clipboard with a waver. His black T-shirt said "DM: Dungeon Monitor".

"First time?"

"Yes, sir," Nick replied. He put a pink wristband on each of them.

"The golden rule is : don't be a dick. You get one drink each; the wristband is your voucher. Don't interrupt people in the middle of a scene. No cell phones, no cameras or video. If you want to bang or have an orgy, just clean up afterwards. Consent is an explicit "yes" and nothing less. Assume any mammal with a collar already has a master or mistress. If I or any of the other DMs think you're out of line, you're out of here. If there's a problem, find one of us immediately. Got it?"

"Yes, sir," they replied in unison. They walked immediately to the restrooms. Judy handed him the bag and took her own with her. She didn't say anything or even look at him.

 _Well, it's definitely real now…_

There was a DM just inside the bathroom door. This restroom was huge, more like a gym locker room, and there was a large wall of lockers available to rent for 50 cents...Nick found a stall his size and looked in the bag. Beneath his muzzle was a blindfold, a collar, and a chain leash. The color was a soft brown; it didn't quite match his muzzle, but it was damn close. It had rings around the outside, and rounded metal studs. He buckled it on himself, leaving about a paw's width between his neck and the leather. He ran his finger in a circle around a stud.

 _They're gonna assume I have a "mistress"…_

Nick chuckled to himself. He held onto the leash. Judy could attach that herself. He put the blindfold on his forehead like sunglasses, pulled off his clothes, and stuffed them in the bag. He took a deep breath before putting on his muzzle. It felt good. Calm wasn't the right word; it made him feel centered, grounded. He looked down at himself. He was going to be naked in front of Judy, his partner...his "mistress" as far as anyone else was concerned tonight. Nick walked past the large wall mirror on his way out. He was conscious of how he carried himself. He wasn't some scared little kid; his back was straight, his head was level. He looked confident, but it wasn't his usual shrewdness. It was rebellious, a little "devil may care". It wasn't a bad look for him. He walked out.

Judy had changed, too. Was it some sort of costume? He first noticed her pants. She was practically poured into a tight pair of black definitely-not-pants-leggings. She had a front-zip vest that was supposed to look like it was bullet-proof. Her ears were wrapped in black ear socks and tucked into a baseball cap. She hadn't noticed him yet, and turned to look at something. The back of her vest said "SWAT". Nick laughed. She had cuffs in her hands. When she turned back to see him, she looked genuinely shocked. Her eyes roamed over him, from his head to the tip of his tail. She liked what she saw; Nick felt flattered.

"You look amazing, Nick." He winked at her. Damn, those pants…

"I...If you still want to back out, I won't blame you." Her confidence left her, for a brief moment. "I mean, this whole day has just been crazy and-"

Nick walked up to her, turned around, and put his hands behind his back. She took the leash from his paw and then swiftly cuffed him. He turned around to look at her. He felt his cheeks darken; he felt like they were back in the patrol car.

"If something isn't right, just tap your foot - or do anything - 3 times. Ok?" He nodded. She clipped the leash to a collar ring and he lowered his head so she could pull down his blindfold; the play began.

Judy walked him back towards the main club by the leash. He could tell from the leash tension that she was close by. Immediately, Nick's hearing heightened. He could hear everything. The place was buzzing with a low, pervy hum. There's a moan coming from somewhere, and there's clapping, flirting. SMACK SMACK SMACK. And laughter. And a moan. Mammals are watching each other, and they're watching him, too. He wasn't the largest or the smallest in the room, so he was in everyone's sight. Their eyes were on him. When someone bumped into him, he flinched. Hard. It was unexpected and electric. He felt a little embarrassed. Judy tightened her grip and pulled him closer; her tail brushed briefly against his bare thigh. He tried to relax, to just absorb what was going on around him.

They walked for a bit. And then Judy stopped.

"There's a bench behind you to your left. Sit." He trusted her and sat down.

"Stay," and the leash went slack. He sat there and waited. Was she still there? How far away did she go? Where was she going? He could smell her, but only a bit. There was definitely another bunny in the club, but he couldn't tell which one was her. The smells were a little overwhelming.

Someone came up to him, and then moved away. And then another. Suddenly, Nick felt like he was on display. He imagined himself surrounded by mammals, in a circle around him, leering at him. He was one of the few naked ones...completely exposed to everyone. There were probably mammals here that he knew (he knows everyone)...there'd be mammals here that would recognize him without him realizing it. He shook his head.

 _Get a grip, Nick. No one is looking at you. It's like being at the gym…_

He told himself this, but couldn't resist dwelling on the erotic thought a bit longer. He sat up a little straighter, let his knees fall open a little wider, and took deep breaths. And listened. Someone came walking toward him and stopped. They paced a bit in front of him. He couldn't see, but he followed them with his head as if he could. There was a giggle. It wasn't Judy...

"Nick." Judy's voice came from next to him. He jumped a little. He hadn't even noticed…

"I'm going to take off your muzzle for a minute. You're not to speak or move". He nodded. She removed the muzzle; it was already hot and a little difficult to remove. Judy brought a glass to his lips and let him drink. It was some sort of alcoholic beverage. Strong. A Long Island Iced Tea? A Grateful Dead? Something like that. He was too tense, he now realized. He gulped at it selfishly. If Judy had intended for them to split it, she was mistaken. She indulged him, and tilted the glass back, further and further. Down it went. It was good. He wasn't sure if he'd finished the whole thing, but he felt like he had. She put the muzzle back on, tightening it a bit tighter than he usually did. His mouth tingled.

He felt the alcohol almost immediately after they started walking again. His stomach was empty. He hadn't eaten much; too nervous, wanting to look good naked, there were plenty of good reasons. He felt himself listing to one side. He tried to hold himself up straighter, but he just felt light headed and mellow. The sounds around him weren't as sharp as they had been. Everything felt warm and prickly. He was up for anything.

They started up some steps. Nick realized where they were. The tiered stage. How many levels did it have? He couldn't recall. Eventually, Judy stopped. Were they at the top? Who knows...She moved her hand up the chain leash and pulled his ear down to her mouth.

"Ya know, a lot of mammals are looking at you, Nick." Instantly, his heart was in his throat. He knew it. He could feel their eyes even through the haze of booze on an empty stomach.

"It's a lot more crowded than before. Standing up here...is drawing a lot of attention." She released her grip. "Get on your knees, elbows on the ground," He did as she said. "Don't drop your hips; keep them up." Oh gosh, this position…

"Now, put your tail between your legs, where it belongs." Her voice had a tinge of darkness to it. His heart was racing. In obedience, he was bowing, tail tucked, in front of everyone. A more submissive posture didn't exist for any mammal that remotely resembled a dog. He tried to breathe deeply, but his lungs wouldn't cooperate. His warm feelings had been replaced with excited prickles. He heard someone whistle.

"Looks like you have an audience." Nick whimpered even though he tried not to. She must have signaled them. They weren't supposed to interrupt; it was in the rules..."You should give them something nice to look at." He knew what she was talking about, and he felt his tail start to sway back and forth. Foxes have definitely luxurious tails. The swishing of a tail can be hypnotic, flirtatious, even slutty...

"Looks like he needs a little encouragement!" Judy said, but not to him. A chorus responded loudly. An audience! Without his conscious consent, Nick's tail flew up and flickered back and forth like a flame in full presentation. He was praised with hoots and hollers. He really couldn't control his breathing anymore. When his hips started to sway, his erection brushed against his thigh. He felt the newly familiar sensation of shame creep over his face.

They could see everything. How high up was he? Was the whole club watching him? He heard someone walking up the steps. He held his breath.

 _Dear Jesus!_

The drumming noise in his chest wouldn't keep quiet. He could barely hear over the blood rushing in his ears.

"That's quite the crook you caught." A female...she wasn't too close, but she was getting closer. "Mind if I take a look?"

"What do you think, crook?" He didn't know what to do. He couldn't say 'yes', even if he wanted to. The stranger came a little closer.

"He's cuffed and muzzled like a criminal, but he doesn't look so dangerous to me." She was practically purring. "He looks like a good boy; maybe he wants his belly rubbed?" At that moment, Nick realized something. He hadn't been touched once tonight. In the diner, Judy hadn't held back. She was a tease, but she was bold. But aside from necessary brushes, she hadn't touched him. He ached for it. He felt like his body lacked boundaries. He needed to feel the outline of his body, to be touched. Without a second thought, he rolled over onto his back, exposing his white stomach and his erection. Completely.

"Oh…you _are_ a good boy," He tried to relax, but he just couldn't.

"On second thought, let's not," Judy had stepped in.

"Well, can't blame a girl for trying," and she walked away.

 _Why? Why not? C...Come back…_

Nick heard a conversation starting around him. He heard talking, but couldn't make out any of it over the sound of his own breathing. He couldn't hear Judy. Where was she? He thought to follow the leash, but she wasn't holding it; it was completely lax. He turned back over onto his knees and forearms, tail up. His own body embarrassed him.

 _Somebody better touch me soon… God._

He growled his frustration into the floor. He knew he was making a spectacle of himself. Presenting to strangers, rolling over for belly rubs, he knew he was being watched. Was Judy turning people away? This...This wasn't what he wanted. He wanted to be touched. No, he wanted to be touched by Judy. He felt like he was being toyed with, and felt resentful about it. Was the whole night going to be like this? One unending cockblock? One long tease? Nick's chest tightened and his face burned.

"Time to move on." He heard Judy say. She pulled on the leash and led him back down the steps. He tried to catch up with her, but she adjusted her pace. Maybe he could brush against her, like earlier. But the tension on the leash never changed; she was keeping her distance. He grazed against other mammals, but it only annoyed him. Enough is enough. He stopped walking and felt the leash pull.

"...it's hardly been 10 minutes. Do you have that little discipline?" She cooed at him. "Being up there, on stage in front of everyone, I didn't think you'd -"

Nick stamped his foot 3 times.

"O-Ok ok, let, let's find somewhere to sit down…" She sounded panicked. Good. She pulled the leash and lead him to a seat against the wall, vinyl and plush. Comfortable. She took off his muzzle as quickly as she could. He took a deep breath of cooler air. He took a moment to think. Now what? What did he want from her?

"Nick, what's wrong?"

"You need to kiss me, Carrots." There was a long, pregnant pause. "Just leave me like this and kiss me. You haven't yet, not once. This whole day has been nothing but steam. It's been fun, but it's not the only thing I need from you." She didn't say anything. He was still blindfolded, naked, and cuffed. What the hell was she afraid of?

"You think this is all about me...what about you, Judy? Is...is this really just me?" He felt his spirits start to sink. "Am I the only one ready to jump out of my skin?"

Judy kissed him. Her kiss was open and deep and satisfying. She nibbled on his lips, and their tongues danced inside and outside of their mouths.

"Oh, Nick...it's not just you….I…" She crawled up into his lap. Nick was practically panting. She straddled him with ease; his cock was pressed right into her. He could feel her through her leggings. She was all heat.

"Can you help me, Nick?" He bit her neck and shoulder. She gasped. He covered her with kisses and licked at her fur.

"Yeah, I think so." He caught the zipper pull with his teeth and deftly unzipped her vest. He threw himself wholeheartedly into the task of enjoying her breasts. Feeling her with his mouth was different than with his paws. She hung onto his head for her life; he could hear her heartbeat and her short, shallow breaths. Her nipples were like little stones, and her fur was softer here, always protected by clothing. He nibbled gently at first, rolling her nipples around with his tongue, before attacking with more vigor. Then he bit her. Hard. She yelped. He sucked her into his mouth, as much as he could. She moaned deeply. Her fur was wet against his cheek.

"Uncuff me."

"I c-can't."

"Do it."

"No. You'll...you'll do something. I won't want you to stop. We're in a public place!" Her excuses were pathetic.

"We're in a sex club. Look around. Who gives a shit what we're doing?" He sounded as rough as he felt. They took a moment to listen. Oh...there was kink going down. Nick couldn't see, but he wasn't deaf. He could feel Judy turning around to look.

"See? Nobody cares. Uncuff me. I get that you're just using me, but at least use my properly." He let his frustration dominate his voice. His impatience was obvious.

"Nick, I'm not -"

"You want me? Uncuff me." She did.

Nick had never felt anything as supremely satisfying as Judy's body at that moment. He ran his paws all along her curves; her shape was perfection. She was really stuffed into those leggings. He reached around and squeezed her ass possessively as he invaded her mouth. He brought a paw to the front and began to pet her through the fabric. She was losing her ground; she'd stopped resisting. He could barely get his paw inside her pants. She was humid and soaked smooth. She froze. The balance of power had shifted; it was Nick's turn now. He had her in the palm of his hand.

"Now listen, Judy. I'm gonna make you cum. Right here. You're gonna cum right in my fucking hand. Got it?" Nick didn't skimp on words. Words were his speciality. She rested her forehead on his, and nodded. Just barely. He played at her opening, long strokes and smooth circles. He felt her react, twitch, try to shift her weight around.

"Now, how about you finish what you started at the diner?" Judy grabbed him and starting stroking his cock. He must have looked ridiculous. With her paw jerking him off, he realized how hard he actually was. The answer was: extremely. Nick let his head fall back against the cushion, relishing the sensations he was experiencing. He chuckled.

"That's right, Judy. You're jerking off your partner while he fingers you in public." He slid a finger inside. Judy gasped and clenched down; her grip on his cock became lax and her hips started to rock.

"Don't stop." She picked up the pace. He played with her like a handful of pearls. The little hitches in her breath hadn't gone unnoticed. He leaned forward to kiss her; her mouth was open, her tongue was a little dry. She was panting.

"Look at me." Nick couldn't see her, but he knew her eyes had been closed.

"We're gonna cum together, ok? Don't you dare cum without me."

"I-I'm so close, Nick…"

"Me too. Just hang on…" He showed her how to tighten her grip, how to tease the tip of his cock the way he liked. Hesitantly, she guided his other hand back to her tail. He smirked. He pulled hard on her little tail and she curled inward, panting and grinding her hips. He felt himself coasting up the hill towards release.

"I-I'm there, Judy...now you!" His thumb bore down on her without mercy. Hard, fast circles, pushing two fingers inside and curling them towards his palm. His fingers thrusting in and out in a mocking gesture of sex. She opened her mouth wider to gasp and he filled it with his tongue. There was no stopping either of them now. He tried to say her name, but it died in his throat. His orgasm started way down in his toes, and his whole body shook as he came in Judy's paw. Her tiny little pussy trembled around his fingers, and she kept grinding her hips until the very end. Nick took a few deep breaths and removed his blindfold. She looked so small, curled up and trembling like that. He watched her unfold herself. She would have seemed afraid, except for the euphoric look of release on her face and her paw on his cock.

"You did it. Good little bunny." He kissed her ears and neck. He brought up his legs and cradled her to his chest. His tail was like a covering for them. They took a moment to clean themselves up and to just enjoy being close. They spoke in whispers.

"Nick, I'm sorry. I used you…" Her head was bowed in shame.

"Shhhh, you're gonna ruin the afterglow if you -"

"No, I'm serious! Don't keep brushing off my apologies. I've been such a hypocrite...I let you feel terrible. And I turned it into an opportunity to force my fantasies onto you."

"Pretty well, I might add." She smacked him in the arm.

"I'm sorry."

"It's ok." She threw a look at him. "Look, I know you feel guilty about it. I'm kinda glad that you don't like taking advantage of people. But I'm certainly no better and you forgave me, right? So don't act like this is unforgivable. Can't we just say 'all's well that ends well'?"

She smiled a soft smile. Judy rubbed her eyes, smacked her cheeks a little, and seemed to come out of her gloomy, self-ridiculing state.

"Ok...so…" Judy sat up straighter and looked around. Everyone was minding their own business.

"So...now what?" Nick asked earnestly.

"Well, we could continue here. Things are really getting into full swing," she nodded towards a pretty conspicuous group of small mammals all twisted together. Nick had a better idea.

"...Or we can go find somewhere to have sex like good, God-fearing mammals." She snapped her head back to face him, her eyes wide and bright.

"Yeah, that. Let's do that."

END

 _Author's Note: Wow! Finally! Thank you everyone for all your encouragement! It's finally finished. So relieved to get this out of my system. I hope you enjoyed it. I'm working on a similar fic for a different series (Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir), so if you have any interest, send some encouragement and/or criticism my way!_


End file.
